Tangled Up
by Sweet-Lemonade
Summary: Ichigo is the lost prince of the kingdom of Karakura, but doesn't know this because his "dad", Aizen, keeps him locked away in a tower. But what will happen when a certain criminal finds the prince? (Based off of Tangled, GrimmIchi, fluff, adorableness, some old timey talk, some OOCness, Don't like don't read)
1. Chapter 1

**There I go again, starting a new story. *sighs* I'm sorry to those of you who are/were reading 'In Sickness' because I've given up on that one. I'm sorry.**

* * *

I sigh as I look out of the tower, seeing the same sight as always. It's been so boring ever since I was little. It's because dad won't let me go outside. He says that it's because people want to take me away and use my powers for selfish purposes. I guess I couldn't argue with that.

I push away from the window of the tower and sit down in the middle of the round living room, my long, orange hair trailing behind me. I look around at all of my artwork on the walls. It's what I usually did in my free time, paint. Dad didn't mind if I took up the walls with all the things that I think of. I lay down, yawning as I put my hands behind my head, running my soft, spiky, locks through my fingers. I don't even move as I hear soft footsteps coming over to me.

"Ichigo, are you feeling well?" I nod and turn on my side, not facing my dad, Aizen. He sighs and kneels down next to me, running his hands through my hair.

"Ichigo…I know that you wanted to go to the kingdom to see the souls get released into the sky, but you know you can't go out there. You could get kidnaped and taken away from me. You would be in danger."

I roll my eyes and sit up.

"Then why don't we just hire someone to protect us? We do have enough money." Dad just scowls and moves the one curl out of his face. I sometimes call that stupid curl the "bitch curl". I just looked away as Aizen got up and straightened his shirt. He grabbed his satchel and started towards the window, nodding his head towards the small hook above it.

"Ichigo, you know what to do." I nod and get to my feet, grabbing my hair and put it through the hook and let it go until I felt it hit the ground. Aizen climbed out of the window and grabbed my orange strands, sliding down to the ground.

"I'll be back in three days, Ichi! Be good and be sure to eat healthy!" I nod and pull my hair back up, sitting on the window sill. I close my eyes and lean against the wall, one thought going through my head. 'Is this all my life is gonna be?'

* * *

"Halt! Stop! Get back here!" I look back, smirking as I run through the forest. I start to run backwards, making faces at the guards that were dressed in black and white. They all get ticked off, especially the redheaded one. I hear my partners in crime sigh.

"Oi, Grimmjow. Stop fooling around." I turn back around to glare at Tosen, seeing that he's as serious as always. But Gin was smiling like always. It was surprising to hear that they're half brothers.

"Oh, come on, Kaname~. Let him have his fun~." The blind brother scowls and clicks his tongue.

"Fine, but if he loses the crown, I'm blaming you." Gin just nods.

"Yes, I know." I roll my eyes and speed up, running past them. That's when I see a wanted sign nailed to a tree. I stop and grab it, seeing that they messed up on my hair…again. I sigh and crumple it before putting it in my small, brown, leather bag that contained the lost Prince's crown.

I run into Gin and Tosen and fall over. I scowl and jump up, trying to kick one of them, but they duck.

"Don't stop so suddenly! Fuck! I could have gotten caught!" They just look up. I do too and see that we were at a dead end. I gulp and quickly think of a plan. I go in front of them and point my thumb towards the large wall in front of us.

"I have an idea. How about you give me a boost up and I then help you guys?" They look at each other, making concerned faces, but then nodded once they heard the guards coming closer. I smirk inwardly as they get on each other's shoulders. I climb up them and jump over the wall and onto the ground. Gin puts his hand out for me to take it, but I smirk wickedly and stand up.

"Thank you, boys! Now that you helped me, I hope you think of my everyday in jail!" Their eyes widen and they start to scream at me as I run off. I run as fast as I can away from the two brothers as the guards capture them, letting me escape. If I don't get away, then I'm dead. I turn back and shout.

"Thanks for your sacrifice~!"

* * *

I open my eyes and look up at my painted ceiling, scrunching my nose as I feel how stiff my face was. I guess I fell asleep with paint on me. I sigh and get up, starting towards the small shower. That's when I hear small feet following me.

"What do you want, Kon?" The small lion just crosses his arms over his chest, pouting as he looks away.

"You never play with me anymore." I scowl and kick him away. He yells and jumps on me, making me stumble. He starts to pull my hair, hard. I yelp and try to pull him off.

"Hey! Cut it out, would ya!?" The stuffed toy doesn't listen and just continues to pull. I growl and yank him off, feeling a few strands of my hair get ripped out. No big deal. Those strands just won't glow with spirit energy anymore and won't be able to heal. Like I care. But, dad really does. He says that I'm a precious being and that I should always be protected.

"Oi! Ichigo! Stop daydreaming and play with me!" My eye twitches as his little furry paw hits my face gently. I smirk and squeeze Kon, hearing the choked sound coming out of him.

"Shut up, Kon. I wanna shower, okay? I'll play with you later, got it?" I grit out, squeezing him more. He nods slowly, giving me a reason to let go of him. I turn on my heel and start towards the bathroom, my hair trailing behind me.

"I have a question. Do you ever worry that your hair is gonna get dirty if it just keeps dragging on the ground like that?" I look down at the stuffed animal lion, my eyebrow raised.

"No, because it's clean in here."

"Well, what about when you go outside." My shoulders slump slightly. I had forgotten, Kon doesn't know I don't go out. He does, but I don't.

"I put it up in a ponytail." He nods and jumps up on my bed as I shred my white clothes. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the water, quickly looking in the mirror to see that, in fact, there was dried paint on my face. I roll my eyes and step into the nice warm spray. If only I had known what was gonna happen that day, I would have showered faster.

* * *

**I bet you can guess what's gonna happen. XD I'm so evil! Leaving it hanging like that! Lol, until next time. ~Sweet-Lemonade**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here comes a new chapter~. :3 You know, someday, I hope to be both Tumblr and FanFiction famous. *sighs while looking out window dramatically* If only it would happen~**

* * *

I quickly hide from the weird ass horse that was following me. His mane was jet black while his body was bright white. He had jade green eyes and he was creepy as fuck. All I know is that the thing that scared me the most about him was these teal tear marks going down his face. I shiver at the thought of running into him again.

I look around and spot a cave opening that was covered by ivy.

"Maybe that's the way out…" I whisper to myself. I peek out and see that I lost the horse and start towards the cave. I would look over my shoulder every once in awhile until I was hidden in the ivy. I turn away from where I came and get faced with a tall tower in the middle of a beautiful meadow and small lake. My eyes widen in awe and I begin to sprint towards the tower, wanting to claim it as my own.

Once I was standing in front of it, I grab two broken arrows out of my bag and begin to scale the building made of stone. Within minutes, I climb over the window sill and into the one, circular room. I look around at all the pictures painted on the walls. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, sighing in contempt. I grab my small satchel and look inside, staring at the shining crown. A small smile comes to my face. I open my mouth to say something when I feel a sharp pain on the back of my head. And soon enough, I pass out from the pain.

* * *

"Oh, god. What did I just do?!" I drop my sword, making sure it didn't slice the unknown, blue haired man. I was just reading in my room when he just decides to break into my tower! I grip onto my hair and start to pace back and forth, my heart racing.

"What do I do? What do I do?!"

"Do about what, Ichigo?" I jump and take a defensive pose as Kon comes into view. I sigh and try to calm my head.

"Uh…him." I point to the man on the floor, making the stuffed animal's eyes widen.

"Is he dead!?" I roll my eyes and shake my head.  
"No, of course not. I hit him with the backside of my blade."

"Oh, okay." I nod slowly and was tempted to clap sarcastically at Kon's stupidity when the stranger stirred slightly. I jump again and yelp slightly, making Kon laugh. I scowl and kick him away. That's when I hear the familiar call of my father.

"Ichigo! Let down your hair!" I stiffen and look at Kon who just shrugged. I sigh and quickly pick up the bluenette and go over to the closet, opening it with my foot. I shove him in and close the doors quickly, making sure he wouldn't fall out.

I go over to the window and look out, seeing Aizen wave. I blink, remembering how he said that he'd be back in three days. I shrug and let my hair down, just like always. He grabs it and I start to pull him up until he was standing on the window sill. He smiles at me and comes in.

"Dad, why'd you come back? I thought that you said that you'd be gone for three days?" He waves his hand from over his shoulder and starts into the kitchen.

"Yes, I know. I just forgot some extra food for the road, so I came back to get some." I nod and start to ponder the thought of showing him the stranger. I start towards the closet and put my hand on it, hesitating a little.

"So, dad. I have a question." Aizen looks up and smiles at me. He comes over and sits down in a nearby chair.

"Yes? What is it?" I gulp and bite my lip.

"If I prove to you that I'm strong enough, will you let me go outside?" The smile faded into a scowl, making me gulp hard. He stands up and dusts off his clothes. He comes over to me, making me look up at his looming figure.

"Ichigo…why would you ever want to go outside?"

"W-well, I-I just wanna see t-the souls get r-released into t-the sky on my b-birthday." Aizen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. I could tell that he was starting to get annoyed by my request just from his reactions.

Once he opened his eyes again, he just looked down at me.

"Ichigo. What have I told you. You cannot go outside. You could get hurt." I scowl slightly and cross my arms over my chest.

"I'm not some little snot nosed kid! I can protect myself! You don't have to be so overprotective! Stop ruining my life!" My eyes widen as these words leave my mouth. I could tell that Aizen was not at all pleased with me. I swallow around the lump in my throat as he grabs my arm and pulls me close, his face inches away from mine.

"I will not let you talk to me like that! You are my child and I can tell you what you can and can't do! Know your place, Ichigo! Grow up! You're not leaving this tower, ever! And that's final!" I open my mouth to say something, but he cut me off before I could force the words out, "Not another word! I never want to hear you mention going outside ever again! Am I clear?" I nod sadly and yank my arm away, feeling my heart break into a million pieces. Aizen saw this, making his face soften.

"Ichi…I'm sorry, but you know why I-" He started to reach out to me, but I step back from him, willing the tears away.

"Yeah, I know your shitty reason to not let me go outside!" I turn away and run up to my room, not listening as Aizen yelled out to me. I jump onto my bed and lay on my stomach, going silent. I hear him sigh from downstairs and open the other entrance. I don't know where it is, even though he used it when I was little and my hair wasn't long enough to climb down on. Of course, he would never tell me. He has always feared that I'd leave him, and he's right. I want to leave and no matter what, I will always want to leave.

* * *

I groan and open my eyes slowly, trying to get used to the sudden brightness. I try to rub my face, but I couldn't move. My eyes widen and I look down, seeing what appeared to be orange…hair? It couldn't be hair. There was too much of it to be able to tie me up in a chair. I gulp slightly and start to struggle.

"So you're awake?" I freeze at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. Their footsteps toward me become louder and louder. I look ahead and prepare myself to see something that would probably scar me, but then my gaze met with a boy. He was about 18 with nice features that complemented his chocolate brown eyes. But the strangest thing about him was his orange…hair. I followed the long strands and see that, in fact, I was tied up with HIS HAIR.

"What the fuck!? What's wrong with your hair!" The boy rolls his eyes and grabs a stand of his bright locks.

"I haven't cut my hair for 18 years. That's what's wrong with it." I feel myself scowl at his response. I try to get up, but the chair falls over. I clench my teeth as my face collides with the floor. The orange haired teen laughs and walks over to me. I look up, only to see my satchel dangling in front of my face. My eyes widen as he snatches it back up and smirks down at me. I glare up at him and start to squirm.

"It's no use. You should just give up." The kid smirked a little more and leaned down to look my in the eye, "I'll give you this back if you take me to see the souls get released."

"Why the hell should I do that, kid?" He sighs and stands back up, twirling my satchel in his hand. This made me extremely nervous.

"Oh, I guess you wouldn't mind if I…I don't know, hit the crown with a boulder? Maybe, throw it out the window?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." I grind my teeth together as he smirks down at me. I'm in a lose lose situation. I sigh and look up at him.

"Fine, kid. I'll take you to see the stupid souls, okay? Now, untie me!" He shook his head.

"It's a deal, but I gotta knock you out first so that I can hide this." He lets the satchel dangle a little as he picks up a huge ass sword. I gulp as he points the non-sharp edge at me.

"Goodnight~." And with that, he knocked me out cold.

* * *

**And, done. Thank you for the support and so on. Blah blah blah, rant rant rant. I'll update as soon as I can. ~Sweet-Lemonade**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry. This is really over due. Just, please. Don't stab me! **

* * *

Once the stranger wakes up, I stand up from my current place on the floor. He scowls when he sees me. I just smirk. I grab my sword and start towards him. He gulps noticeably at this. I roll my eyes and throw my sword to the side.

"Morning, sunshine." His scowl hardens. I just smile innocently, as if to mock him.

"Whatever, orangy. Untie me and we'll get going." I raise an eyebrow and put out my pinkie, making him do the same.

"You have to promise me. Then, I'll untie you." He rolled his eyes and wrapped his finger around mine. I smile slightly and pull away, starting to untie him from the chair.

"My name's Ichigo, by the way. I don't really like being called 'orangy'."

"Oh, that makes total sense, berry-head." I scoff and roll my eyes.

"Whatever. Just tell me who you are so I don't have to call you 'Mister' or 'you there'." The stranger laughs at my…joke. It wasn't even that funny. Oh, well.

"The name's Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Wow. I'm never gonna remember his last name.

"Well, Grimmjow. It's kinda nice to meet you. Look, we're gonna be traveling together for a while, and I don't want to be constantly arguing with you. Got it?" Grimmjow nodded and started to rub his wrists once he was free. He got to his feet, making me look up at him. I blink and stand up as well, seeing that he still towered over me. I gulp slightly as he runs a hand through his own hair. I shake my head a little bit and start towards my sword, hearing Grimmjow's footsteps going towards the large window. I grab my sword and was about to go over to him when I hear an annoyingly familiar voice.

"Ichigo! Where ya goin?!" I groan and roll my eyes as Kon walks down the stairs.

"Kon. What are you doing?" The small lion walked over to me and climbed up to my shoulder, using my hair like a rope.

"I wanna come with you! I wanna see where you go when you leave the tower." I sigh and shake my head slightly.

"Kon…I don't actually leave the tower. I've never left." Kon shrugged, surprising me slightly.

"I had a feeling. But…can I go with you?" I chuckle slightly and nod, starting towards the only exit again.

"Sure. Let's go."

* * *

I look down at the ground as I slowly climb out of the tower. Once I'm half way down, I notice that the berry-head was still on the fucking window sill. Oh, he better not be chickening out on me now.

"Oi! Are you coming or what?!" I smirk as the orange head scowls at me, throwing his hair onto a small, metal hook. This was puzzling, but I understood once he started to slide down to the ground. As he glided past me, I could clearly see the smile on his handsome face. I couldn't stop myself from smiling with him.

I watched him slide down until he stopped himself inches above the grassy hill. I raise an eyebrow and start to pick up the pace, debating on whether or not I should use his hair to get down as well. I decided against it once he yanked his orange locks and started to run around as if it was his first time being outside. Oh wait…

As my feet touch the ground, I watch as feet of orange hair disappear through the screen of ivy. I was very tempted to step on it. But, knowing that he will get pissed, I don't. When I see the hair disappearing at a faster rate, I begin to run after it, hoping that he won't run into the guards or that freaky horse.

When I catch up to Ichigo, I scowl as he climbs up into a tree to sulk, muttering incoherent words that sounded like the words "dad", "trouble", and "oh god." This might take awhile...

* * *

After about an hour or two of Ichigo's conflicting emotions, he finally had the balls to commit to the "adventure". At least I think that's what he said. I'm not sure, considering he's still sitting on the ground with his head between his knees. I roll my eyes and kneel down next to him, thinking of something to say so he won't freak out. Being tied up in hair isn't really that fun, so I'd like to avoid it as much as possible.

I clear my throat to get his attention, succeeding right away.

"Ya know, you're kinda going in and out of what I think is a conflict that's going on in your head. So far, all I can pick out is that your dad isn't gonna like that yer out and about like this, right?" The berry looks down, a defiant look in his eyes at the mention of his father. I sigh and get to my feet.

"Look, I can see that this would be too much for you. And because of how nice of a guy I am, I'll let ya out of the deal."

"What?!" I pay no mind as Ichigo stands up, his face covered in shock.

"Yeah. You don't gotta thank me. As I said, I'm just that nice of a guy. Now, let's get you and your talking lion home. I'll get my satchel back, you'll maintain a good father son relationship and then we'll never see each other again! Perfect, right?" I scowl as he raises an eyebrow at me, crossing his arms over his chest, making him absolutely adorable. Of course, I'd never say that outloud.

"Yeah, I don't think so. I am going to see the souls get released and that's that." My eyebrows furrow together at his statement.

"Oh, c'mon! Why can't I just get my satchel back?!" My eyes widen as he grabs his over sized butchers knife and points it at me. On instinct, I put my hands up in defeat. With that, we ended the conversation and began on our way. Wonderful...

* * *

**I have no words to explain how sorry I am that this took so long. I will try my best to update sooner! Until next time.  
**

**~Sweet-Lemonade**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, if this takes a long time, I'm sorry. If I actually posted this on time, YAY! :D**

* * *

It seemed like hours went by as we walked side by side in silence. I couldn't help but glance at Grimmjow ever so often. Of course, he didn't notice. That is...until my stomach made an embarrassing noise. I hadn't noticed that I was hungry until my stomach growled loudly, making my face flush. There was a chuckle from Grimmjow, making me scowl at him.

"You hungry?"

"No, I'm fine. Let's just get to Karakura Kingdom." The thief stops and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Whoa, whoa. It's a two day's trip, orangy. And from the sound of that," he says as he pokes my belly, "I think we might need to stop. Don't want you passing out on me." I scowl more and brush his finger away.

"I thought I told you, my name's Ichigo." He just shrugs and throws his arm casually around my shoulders, smiling as if we'd known each other for a long time.

"Whatever, but let me tell you something that I know will for sure brighten your day, sunshine. I know where a five star restaurant is. And it's very close by." I raise an eyebrow, a little interested in what he's saying for once.

"Okay...will there be anyone there that would want to hurt us?" I narrow my eyes slightly as I see a mischievous gleam flash in his light blue eyes.

"What's the name of it?"

"The Cuddly Kitten. It's really a nice, quiet place. Not too many people and not really rowdy." I shrug and motion for him to lead the way, not really knowing if I'll regret this or not.

* * *

I held my breath as Grimmjow opened the door, pushing me inside ahead of him. Once I got a good look around the small place, I felt all the blood in my body turn ice cold. It was dark, dank, and filled with thugs and thieves that had murderess looks in their eyes. I gulp and grip tighter onto my sword, worried that someone will attack me.

The bluenette starts to push me forward, further into the crowd. His hands on my shoulders were a bit comforting, but not enough. I lurch backwards when someone grabs my hair. I turn around and quickly pull it out of their hands. The man was resting on his knees, his shaggy brown hair just barely touching his shoulders. His lazy, light blue eyes looked me over as he touched the small tooth necklace. There was a small girl with light green hair behind him, an eyepatch over her left eye.

I grab hold of my hair and start to back up, my back hitting something. Again, I regret turning around. A man that looked to be about seven feet looked down at me with his piano tooth grin. He straight, black hair somewhat hid the bandana covering his eye.

My eyes widen as he lowers his hand to rest on my shoulder. But before he could, a woman's voice stopped him.

"Don't scare the little boy more than he already is, Nnoitra." I look over and see one of the only women in the pub. She had short, blonde hair and piercing green eyes. I couldn't see that much else of her, her collar covering the rest of her face.

With the man distracted, I quickly bolt away from him, Grimmjow grabbing me before I got too far away from him. I felt anger start to boil up inside me as I get a glimpse of his wicked smile.

"You don't look good, berry. You need some air? Maybe we should just take you home. This might be too much for you. I mean, if you can't handle it here, then you'd be better of in your tower." He says as he leads me to the entrance. But my only escape route was slammed closed by a gigantic hand that belonged to a colossal man. He had hairy sideburns and a tattoo of sharp teeth on his jaw. There was a flyer in his hand, covering the top part of what I believe is Grimmjow's head.

"This you?" Confusion spread through me as Grimmjow moved the man's hand to uncover his hair, seeing that it was completely different then what it actually looked like. He sighs.

"How can they be this bad at drawing?"

"That's him alright!" says the man named Nnoitra as he crosses the room, grabbing the collar of the bluenette's shirt, "Szayel! Go get the guards!"

A pink hair man gets to his feet, a smile on his face before he walks out as if he was king of the world. This couldn't get any worse.

* * *

I would laugh at the sight in front of me, but I don't think this is the best time. But I do smile when I hear another plea from Grimmjow as they continue to fight over him, almost ripping him apart. When they feel he's starting to get too noisy, the one that stopped us at the door brings his hand back to punch Grimmjow. I can't let that happen.

Without thinking, I wrap my hair around his arm and pull him back until he falls. I quickly put my sword to his throat, looking at everyone else.

"Put him down. Now!" They all just look at me and latch the back of Grimmjow's shirt to a coat hook, his feet dangling a foot from the ground. Man, these guys are tall…

"What do you think you're doing, boy?" I gulp and get to my feet, freeing the large man. He gets up and turns to me, taking his sword out.

"Look, I need that idiot," I say as I point my sword towards Grimmjow, "To take me to Karakura Kingdom so I can see the souls being released because I've only ever seen them from my window! C'mon! Is that too much to ask?" Everyone stops in their tracks except for the man in front of me, ready to attack.

"Oi, Yammy. Wait a sec." I sigh in relief, letting my shoulders slouch. I lower my sword and watch cautiously as they all surround me. The blond woman comes up to me, running her hands through my hair. I freeze at the action, scared that they might find out about it's power.

"I'm Harribel. What is your name?" I gulp slightly before answering.

"Ichigo." She nods and looks at the man that grabbed my hair earlier and the kid by his side.

"That's Starrk and his daughter Lilynette." I nod towards them as Starrk gives me a lazy wave, Lilynette climbing on him.

"I'm Nnoitra." I shiver and look straight up, seeing that creepy smile. I turn around and nod, almost jumping out of my skin when Harribel claps her hands onto my shoulders. She turns me towards the man that I threatened before speaking again.

"And that's Yammy." He smiles and waves. I wave back a little stiffly, not at all feeling comfortable here, even after knowing what everyone's name is.

"So, Ichigo. What were you saying before? About the window and such?"

"Well, shit. I don't got all day! And since you sent your little pink haired friend off to find some guards, I have even less time! Just let me down and then we'll get going!" They all turn to look at Grimmjow, scowling hard at him. And for once, he went silent.

I sigh and look Harribel in the eye before I even begin to speak. I have to be quick or else my window of opportunity will close. But right now, I have to focus on getting us out of here safely.

* * *

**And done. Man, this took a little longer than I wanted to, but hey. At least I didn't make all y'alls wait 3 months like last time. And with that being said, Until next time!**

**~Sweet-Lemonade**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm such a lame ass. -_- **

* * *

After a couple laughs and a lot of drinks, everyone in the bar was willing to help Grimmjow and I out. Harribel walks over to the bar, pulling one of the taps to reveal a passageway that lead out of the dank building.

"Szayel will be back at any moment. We wouldn't want your friend here captured." I look at Grimmjow, a smirk forming on his face. I turn back to look at the busty woman.

"We're not friends. I'd rather drown." The corners of her eyes crinkled in amusement.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" I smile as he grumbles to himself and starts to shuffle down the old mine shaft. I take a step after him, but was stopped for a moment.

"Oh, and Ichigo." I look back, my eyes widening as everyone that I had just met smiled at me, "Please live your dream. For us." I smile brightly and nod, gathering up my hair and running after the bluenette, the entrance closing right as the bar door was slammed open.

"WHERE IS HE?! WHERE'S JEAGERJAQUES?!"

* * *

I glance over at Ichigo, staring at the giddy smile on his face. My lips turn up in a small smile as well.

"So, berry. You, uh...saved me back there. Never knew you could do something like that."

"Hell yeah, I can do that!" I flinch and he clears his throat, swinging his sword behind his back, "I mean, yeah. I can do that."

I roll my eyes and look ahead, holding the lantern out in front of me. The silence that formed around us didn't last long, Ichigo's curious side starts to reveal itself.

"So...Grimmjow. Where are you from?" I turn on my heel and start to walk backwards, looking the orange head in the eye.

"Sorry, orangy. I don't tell anyone my backstory, but yours seems interesting." He raises an eyebrow, a smirk dancing across my lips.

"Yeah? Well, what do you wanna know?"

"Hmm…" I stroke my chin as if I was thinking, "What's with the hair?"

"Nope."

"How about your dad? What's his problem?"

"Nope."

"I'm not sure if I wanna know about the lion…"

"Yeah, no one really does." I laugh as the animal starts to yell at Ichigo.

"Okay, I got one. If you really wanted to see the souls get released, why didn't you go before? Why do you need me? You seem pretty capable." I watch in wonder as his playful, mocking face quickly turned to pure seriousness.

"Uh… Well." My eyes widen as a rock falls on his head, shouts coming from behind us.

"JEAGERJAQUES!" I start to gather up Ichigo's hair, him doing the same.

"Run." He nods and does as I say, the red headed guard getting even closer with his soldiers. I just hope we can get away. I'd never admit this, but I really do want to make this kid's dream come true, but if I get caught, it never will.

* * *

At the end of the tunnel, we stop at the edge of a cliff. I look around for an exit, gulping as Gin and Tosen bust through another shaft.

"Who's that?" I point at the two, my hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"They hate me." I turn around right as the guards begin to run out into the open, the main guard in front.

"Who's that?" The rising panic in Ichigo's voice was not helping me think of a way to get out of this.

"They hate me too." Right as those words tumbled past my lips, the horse that I had run into in the forest comes bursting through the small crowd of people.

"Who's that!?" I sigh and look at him.

"Let's just say that everyone here hates me, okay!?" He scowls and hands me his sword, looking up at a small ledge.

"Wait here, asshole." I blink as he whips a large strand of his hair at it, wrapping it around the rough rock.

"Wait-" Before I could stop him, he jumps off the cliff, swinging to the small landing beneath the ledge.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time. C'mon, men! Let's get him!" I look back, watching as the soldiers start to advance towards me.

"Lieutenant Renji. He has a sword." I glance down at the giant butcher's knife in my hand, quickly dodging the first attack. I whip around and hit the man's head with the dull side of the blade, knocking him out. When the next comes at me, I do exactly the same until none were left. I look down at the sword before smiling.

"God damn, I need one of these!" Out of the corner of my eye I watch as someone points a sword at me. I quickly go into fighting position, my shoulders slumping in confusion at the sight in front of me.

The gothic horse had the small sword in his mouth, a cold look in his eyes. I just stand there for a moment until he starts to come at me, making me scramble to block his attack. I look to the side, seeing the same confusion that I was feeling on Ichigo's face.

"Don't worry! This is the weirdest thing I've ever done!" I lift my hand up to cut the goddamn monster when he blocks against my hand, the sword dropping out of my hand.

"Well, I'm screwed."

"Grimmjow!" I peek at the berry head once again, just in time for his hair to wrap around my shoulder. I smirk and wave at the horse before letting myself fall backwards, swinging onto the dam's waterway. Chocolate eyes plead with me for a way out as the horse kicks down one of the posts to get to him. I bite my lip and hold onto his hair tight, waving over for him to jump.

"Ichigo! Just jump! I got you!" He nods and starts to run, his now dust covered white coat tails flowing behind him. I swallow around lump that began to form in my throat as I hold on to his orange locks, watching him swing gracefully down to the ground.

I start to slide down the waterway, jumping to his side. I gather up the parts of his hair that he couldn't get, looking back as a crack in the dam grew until it burst. We quickly run into a different mine shaft, not knowing that it was a dead end until it was too late.

* * *

**HAHA! I'M SO EVIL! (Well, you guys probably knows what happens next anyways, so...) BUT STILL! Until next time!**

**~Sweet-Lemonade**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long. As I said in one of my other fanfics (Cops and Robbers), I've been having writers block.**

* * *

We both run as fast as we can into the blocked off mine shaft, running into the wall. My eyes widen and I turn back around to see water start to fill the room. I gulp and back up as much as possible, perching on top of the boulders blocking the only exit. Grimmjow hands me my sword before diving under the water, trying to find a way out.

I grit my teeth and start to bang against the walls, wanting to get out of their. I mean, when I told Harribel that I'd rather drown than be Grimm's friend, I didn't mean it literally!

Grimmjow's head pops up out of the water, panting before taking a deep breath and going back under. I grab the hilt of my sword and start to wedge it in the rock of the shaft, but it didn't do a thing. The bluenette comes back up, doing the what I was doing, but I watch as he cuts his hand. He sighs and leans back where I was sitting, running his hand through his hair.

"I can't see anything down there. And these walls are pretty solid. There's nothing we can do." I bite the inside of my lip and dive under water, getting pulled back up by strong hands.

"Hey! I told you! You can't see a thing!" Grimmjow turns me toward him, brushing some hair out of my face. I gulp and look down, trying to stay calm. But my breath hicks, blue eyes looking at me.

"I'm really sorry, Grimm…" The older man just sighs, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's fine. I know you really didn't want this to happen. And I...I just wanted to make your dream come true." I sniffle and smile faintly.

"And I have hair that glows when I sing." An eyebrow was raised as confusion painted his face.

"What?" I blink and grab a lock of my hair, realization hitting me.

"I have...hair that glows when I sing." I look down and see the water quickly rising.

"_Hana no kasukana hikari to kagayaki. Anata no chikara no kagayaki o shimashou._" We both take deep breaths of air before there was none left. Once we were submerged, my hair did exactly as I thought it would. The orange locks began to shine, making Grimmjow almost choke. My eyes widen slightly as I feel my hair getting sucked into a small pile of rocks.

We quickly swim over to it and start to move everything aside, trying to get out as soon as possible. Once the rocks broke, we were suddenly pushed out of the mine shaft and into the water, swimming as fast as we could to the surface. As we surfaced, we began to gasp for air that we desperately needed. Ichigo was the first one to recover.

"We're alive…" I look at him, the image of his hair glowing making me feel as if I'm insane.

"His hair glows," I whisper to myself, letting my head hang as he gets out of the water.

"Hey, Grimm?"

"This is so weird…"

"Grimm…"

"HOW IS THAT EVEN FUCKING POSSIBLE?!"

"GRIMMJOW?!" I whip my head around, looking straight into chocolate eyes.

"WHAT?!" Ichigo sighs and helps me get out of the water.

"You know, it does more than just glow." My eyes widen and I look down at the small lion, watching his smile widen.

"Why is that thing smiling at me?"

* * *

I stay completely still as the younger boy wraps his hair around my hand that I had cut earlier, seriousness covering his face. I swallow thickly around the lump in my throat as I try to think of something to cut through the tension of the air. I glance at the small lion, seeing that he was fast asleep.

"So, uh...you look very serious." I winch as he accidently touches the wound with his fingers. The face he was making slowly fades to its normal, innocent look that made him so handsome.

"Sorry, Grimm. Just promise you won't freak out, okay?" I nod slowly as he sighs, puffing out his cheeks slightly. He shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath before the words tumble off of his tongue.

"_Hana no kasukana hikari to kagayaki. Anata no chikara no kagayaki o shimashou. Kurokku no gyaku o okonaimasu._" I look around as the long, orange locks begin to shine once more, making their way up to my hand.

"_Katsute kōzan ga atta ka, mochikaeru koto. Kizutsukete kita mono hīru. Unmei no dezain o henkō shimasu._" Panic starts to set in as my hand starts to tingle. I gulp and wait eagerly to stop singing.

"_Ushinawa reta mono o hozon shimasu. Katsute kōzan ga atta ka, mochikaeru koto. Nankai jiraidatta._" His eyes open slowly, nodding at me as the glow starts to fade. I carefully unravel my hand, my eyes widening as I see that the cut was gone. I grab onto my wrist and get a closer look at it, knowing that my eyes weren't playing tricks on me.

I cover my mouth to stop me from screaming as I fall over, my back landing on the ground. That was were I laid for the rest of the night, just staring at my hand that Ichigo had healed. I look over at him once he fell asleep, smiling faintly at how peaceful he looked.

"Thanks, Ichigo. You really are a sweet kid…"

* * *

**And done. I'm really sorry I took so long. I'm a fail whale. -_- I've just been under so much stress and pressure that I barely have any free time anymore. Well, enough of my rambling. Until next time! (P.S. You guys asked about the song. You were right, it's the Tangled song, just in Japanese. Sorry for not making that clear.)**

**~Sweet-Lemonade**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for such a late update. I can't really make excuses so...I'll just let you read. ;D**

* * *

"Ichigo, wake up…" I slowly open my eyes, groaning as the full moon's light hits my eyes, "Ichigo…"

"What?" A man leans into my vision, shock and fear coursing through my veins as my dad smiles down at me, "D-dad!"

"Shh, be quiet, Ichi," he looks over at Grimmjow, "You might wake him."

"What are...what are you doing here?" I stand up, getting pulled into a tight hug that felt...strange.

"Oh, I saw that you had left and just calculated your actions. You see, this was all part of my plan." I gulp around the lump in my throat. Aizen pulls away, grabbing tightly onto my wrist and starts to drag me away.

"Come on, Ichigo. Let's go home." My eyes widen and I quickly yank my arm away.

"No. I don't want to," I say, looking over at Grimmjow, "He's...been nice to me."

"You like a stain on society! How cute!" Aizen scowls and grabs my hand once again, "Come now, Ichigo. We're going home."

I scowl back and push him away, a look of surprise coming to his face. I shake my head and start to back up towards our camp ground, my head held high.

"No, I'm not going."

"Ichigo, this is not up for debate. Now-"

"I said, I'm not going. And there is nothing you can do to convince me any other way." Aizen grinds his teeth in anger, grabbing something from his large coat. My eyes widen as he shows me the satchel that I had hidden in the tower, a nasty smirk forming on his lips.

"Where did you get that?"

"You've never been good at hiding things, Ichigo." I reach out to snatch it from his grasp, but he quickly yanked it away before my fingers could even brush it.

"Give it back! I need it!"

"To keep him with you! He's not here because he likes you, he's here because you've blackmailed him!" My eyes widen at this, gulping hard around the lump that had formed in my throat.

"That...that's not true!" He raises an eyebrow.

"Really? How do you know?" I bite the inside of my lip, keeping my eyes focused on my father as he swings the bag in front of my face. I grab it and hold it close, just in case he tries to take it away.

"So, what will you do? Give it to him," he says as he points at the snoring bluenette, "Or come home with me?"

"Leave, dad. I don't want to see you again." Aizen goes silent, his face hard to read.

"I see how it is…" he looks up at me, his voice low and dangerous, "When he betrays you, don't come running to me. You're grown up! You know what's best for yourself! You know how to care for yourself! You don't need me! But, when you finally realize that you need me, I won't be there!" I scowl and turn away from him, glad that I won't have to go back now.

* * *

The sound of screaming woke me up, my mind alert and ready to attack. I look around, trying to find Grimmjow when I finally spot him getting dragged away by a horse. My eyes widen before I rub them, having to make a double take. Then, I finally jump to my feet, grabbing the bluenette's hands.

"Pull harder!" Grimmjow shouts, looking over his shoulder at the strange looking animal. Its hair was white, while its mane was jet black, its emerald green eyes almost piercing my skull. I gulp and do as he says, my eyes widening as his boot pops off and we were sent crashing to the ground.

Grimm crawls behind me, peeking over my shoulder as the horse realizes that he's lost his grip, getting ready to charge towards us. Without thinking, I jump to my feet and step into its way, stopping it quickly.

"Easy! Come on, calm! Calm!" I shout as it tries to get past me, slowing down after awhile. I smile and gently take the boot from its mouth, petting the horse softly. I throw Grimmjow's shoe at him, checking the saddle's emblem to find its name on it.

"Very good, Ulquiorra." I look back to see Grimmjow roll his eyes, putting his boot back on in a huff.

"I say we kill that fucking horse and eat it for dinner." I shoot him a disapproving look before turning back to Ulquiorra, petting him even more.

"I say we take him with us. A mode of transportation." The horse glares at the bluenette, nuzzling up close to me. Grimmjow narrows his eyes, coming over to me to pull me away from the large animal.

"No. I refuse."

"Oh, come on. Don't be such a baby. He's a good horse."

"No. He crawled up from hell and is here to drag me down with him." I roll my eyes, elbowing him in the arm.

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard. He's coming with us. He needs to get back anyways."

"No! I will take you right back home if you do not listen!"

"You sure about that? I'll bet anything that if you try to do that that he'll just drag you to the kingdom anyways. And I won't be there to help you." I smile smugly as Grimmjow opens and closes his mouth like a fish out of water, thinking of nothing to come back with.

"So, shall we be going?"

"Yes, berry-head…" he mutters under his breath, receiving a hard smack to the back of his head.

* * *

**So very sorry this took so long and sorry if it's a little short to your liking, but as I've said in different stories...things aren't good right now. But, whatever. XD I'm just glad you guys like this story. That's probably the only reason that I'm continuing. Well, until next time!**

**~Sweet-Lemonade**


End file.
